Love and Logic
by Marmora F. An Nora
Summary: I can't possibly have a crush on Sawada Tsunayoshi, the most useless boy in school, it makes no sense. There is a saying that 'Love is Blind', but I am really not convince. One-shot. Drabbles.


**5****th**** December 2014**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>: Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters and Alternate Universe.

**Disclaimer**: Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: I can't possibly have a crush on Sawada Tsunayoshi, the most useless boy in school, it makes no sense. There is a saying that 'Love is Blind', but I am really not convince.

* * *

><p>Hi everybody, this is my next Katekyou Hitman Reborn fan fiction. This is a one-shot and in drabbles. I hope you like this story.<p>

* * *

><p>"Love is not the absence of logic<br>but logic examined and recalculated  
>heated and curved to fit<br>inside the contours of the heart"  
><strong>Tammara Webber<strong>**, ****Easy (Contours of the Heart, #1)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Love and Logic<span>**

I was never interested with romance. It was just a waste of time in my opinion. So, I didn't really understand the other girls' fascination with getting a date or boyfriend. But, even I got pull to it without me knowing.

You know, like how you never noticed that you were falling for someone, and when you finally noticed, it's already too late. That's what happened to me. Some people might just accept this and pursue their love interest. While, there were some people that didn't want to accept this, in other word they are in denial. And I will be among that people.

I chose to be in denial, because this feeling made no sense to me. You would think the same with me too, if you supposed love interest is the most useless boy you have the misfortune to meet.

**{K~H~R}**

My name is Kurokawa Hana. I have black hair and brown eyes. And I have a best friend name Sasagawa Kyouko, a cute and gullible girl. She's just like a sister to me and I took it upon myself to be her protector, because she is too oblivious to realize that most boys were after her.

It was in our elementary school that we met him, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the clumsiest boy I ever saw in my live. It's just so happened that he tripped and landed in front of us. So, Kyouko, being the sweet girl she is, helped him.

He was so grateful and looked at Kyouko like she was an angel. And I saw it, the crush he will develop for Kyouko. But, unlike other boys, I didn't think he will be a threat to Kyouko's purity. Well, how could he be a threat when he looked so pathetic? So, I just dismissed him as unimportant.

**{K~H~R}**

Throughout the years, I always noticed Sawada. He was just very hard to ignore. He often tripped on air and got ridiculed in the class, so yeah it was not easy to ignore him. Every time I witnessed it I could only sighed in disappointment for him, our classmates and our teachers.

I was disappointed that he didn't bother to improve himself. I was disappointed that our classmates ridiculed him for their own amusement. And I was disappointed in our teachers for not helping him. And the ridiculous nickname 'Dame-Tsuna' was born.

"Hmm, Monkeys, the lot of them."

**{K~H~R}**

That day, I left school without Kyouko, because I told her to leave without me. I was just finished doing my duty as the member of student council when I saw him tripped on air again and his belongings was scattered on the ground.

Like usual, when I saw him I sighed in disappointment. But, unlike usual I decided to help him. I picked up his belongings from the ground and gave it to him. He looked very surprised at me, but then he smiled in gratitude. And somehow it made me happy.

"Take care, Sawada."

That's all I said to him and I left without hearing his response.

**{K~H~R}**

Nothing really changed after that, but I noticed him more often and it made me more disappointed to see his failures. It really pissed me off.

I was with Kyouko on our way home when I noticed him tripped on air again. I already stopped questioningly how he still standing after tripping for countless times or how he could even tripped on air.

I couldn't stop my sigh that made Kyouko looked at me in confusion.

"Do you see that Kyouko?"

She titled her head in confusion. "What are you talking about, Hana-chan?"

I pointed at Sawada who was trying to stand up.

"Why don't you help him?" I said.

Kyouko looked at the direction I pointed and was surprised with what she saw. She walked to him and I heard she asked 'Are you all right?' Then, he stuttered a 'Yes'.

After Sawada stood up and picked up his things, he smiled nervously at Kyouko, and suddenly he looked at my direction and smiled in gratitude. The same smile as that time. I was really surprised that I didn't even notice when Kyouko was standing beside me.

"Hana-chan, it's very rare of you to notice someone."

I snapped out from my surprised when I heard her. "He's just hard to ignore."

Kyouko looked at me in confusion.

We continued our way home, but I kept wondering is that the only reason I noticed him.

**{K~H~R}**

Since that day, I began questioning myself. Why did I notice him? So, I tried to ignore him and distracted myself with my study. It worked for a while, but when my study couldn't distract me anymore, my eyes could always found him and my ears always picked up on his voice.

So, I came to the conclusion that there must be something wrong with me.

"Kyouko? Is there someone you always noticed?"

"I always noticed Onii-chan."

I grimaced remembering the others Sasagawa. It didn't exactly answer my question, because Sasagawa is loud, everyone will noticed him.

"Is there someone else you always noticed?"

Kyouko looked confused. "Ah, that's right, I always noticed you, Hana-chan."

I sighed in disappointment. Why did I even ask Kyouko about this?

"Do you have a crush, Hana-chan?"

I looked at her in surprised. "What! No! Why do you think so?"

"You seem like you interested in someone." She said curiously.

"It's nothing like that, Kyouko."

"Oh."

But, I couldn't stop thinking about what Kyouko said. Did I really have a crush?

**{K~H~R}**

I decided to just ignore my thought on Sawada, because it's really made no sense. So, I spent my life in elementary school concentrating on my study.

I still couldn't ignore Sawada and sometimes I still help him out of pity. That's all. And I continued to ignore my interest for him.

Thankfully, because of my study, I graduated from elementary school with the best scores.

**{K~H~R}**

I was in middle school when I finally acknowledge my crush on Sawada, specifically, after the commotion cause by his confession to Kyouko. When I heard about the confession, somehow I felt jealous at Kyouko, but I ignored it.

Then, after the fight with Mochida, I felt jealous again at seeing him became friend with Kyouko. When I got home, I began to think about my possible crush for Sawada.

"It's not possible!"

I was in my room alone. Thankfully, my family were not home.

"I can't possibly have a crush on Sawada Tsunayoshi, the most useless boy in school, it makes no sense!"

So, I decided to be in denial.

**{K~H~R}**

Lately, I noticed that troubles seem to follow Sawada, and people began to flock around him. It was strange, but I decided to ignore it, because I didn't want to pay attention that much on Sawada.

But, there was this man with cow patterned shirt I often saw around Sawada. I couldn't get my mind off him, so I decided to ask Sawada to introduce me to him. Well, more like threatened him.

I though it will be a good chance to get over my silly crush on Sawada. But, it didn't really work out. So, I just gave up.

Besides, that kid always got in the way.

"Tch, I hate kid."

**{K~H~R}**

I couldn't really help but sighed in frustration at seeing Kyouko gotten closer with Sawada throughout middle school. And, I couldn't really blame anyone. Since, I already know from the beginning that Sawada has a crush on Kyouko.

So, once again I used my study as a distraction.

"Kurokawa."

I looked at Sawada in annoyance, although inwardly I was surprised that he approached me.

"What is it, Sawada?"

"There is something I have to tell you. Kyouko-chan thought I have to tell you, because she didn't want to leave you out."

And that's how I heard about the mafia. And I couldn't contain my disbelief and inwardly I really felt sorry for Sawada, because it's obvious that he dragged into this.

"I feel sorry for you, Sawada."

That's all I said to him and I went back to concentrate on my study. I didn't even notice that he was still looking at me.

**{K~H~R}**

Ever since I graduated from middle school, with the best scores, I rarely saw Sawada and his friends. But, sometimes, I spotted them. And I often found Sawada and Kyouko together, but I never really interacted with them.

It had been 3 years since then and I was at the end of my high school year. And, not even once I thought about Sawada. Until that day, I met with Sasagawa Ryouhei accidentally. He looked so different, but he still acted the same as before.

We talked and he told me that he lived in Italy with Sawada and their friends. I am not really surprised, considering their involvement in the mafia.

"Kurokawa, will you be my EXTREME girlfriend?"

I was speechless when I heard that. But then, I began to think about it and thought that maybe it won't be so bad to date him.

"All right."

**{K~H~R}**

It has been 3 years, since I began dating Ryouhei and he isn't a bad boyfriend either, although his extremeness bothered me a little.

That day was my 21 birthdays. Usually, Ryouhei would send gift for me, but this year he came to visit me and invited me to dinner to celebrate my birthday.

It was a good dinner.

"Hana, would you marry me to the EXTREME?"

He made me speechless for the second time, I wondered if he's going to make this a habit.

"All right."

**{K~H~R}**

It was 3 years later that something weird happened. I met Kyouko, a younger Kyouko. Then, later I met Sawada, a younger Sawada. When I saw him my chest felt tightened and my heartbeat increased.

After Kyouko left, I went to my room and lied on my bed, then buried myself under my blanket. And contemplated the weird reaction I got, even if it was only for a moment.

I closed my eyes, but then I saw the younger Sawada in my mind, so I opened my eyes again in surprised. I was confused and scared with my reaction. I never got this reaction from seeing the older Sawada. And the one I saw are just his younger self, so why did I react like that?

I remember my crush on him that I never wanted to admit. I thought I already got over it. Obviously not, then what should I do to get rid of it?

**{K~H~R}**

Few months later, Ryouhei came to visit me. Lately, I had been thinking about Ryouhei, more specifically about my engagement with him. After the incident with the younger Sawada, I began to realize that I only thought of Ryouhei as a brother.

So, I thought I needed to tell him and ended our engagement. I didn't think it will be fair to lead him on.

"I am sorry, Ryouhei."

He looked at me in confusion. I gave back the engagement ring he gave to me.

"I am sorry, Ryouhei. I can't continue this."

"What's wrong, Hana. Is it my fault to the extreme?" He said without shouting. That was worrisome.

"It's not your fault. I just realize that I thought of you more like a brother than fiancé."

He looked at the ring sadly.

"I am really sorry, Ryouhei."

"It's extremely all right, Hana. Actually, it was Kyouko who ask me to try to date you." He told me sheepishly. "It's extremely fun to be with you, Hana. But, you always have this lonely look. So, I thought that maybe marrying you could make you feel better to the extreme."

I looked at him in disbelief and gave him a betrayed look.

"So, you didn't really serious about our relationship."

"I EXTREMELY did. I EXTREMELY care about you. And I EXTREMELY wants to marry you." At least he went to shouting like usual.

I sighed in exasperation. "Whatever, I guess it's my fault too."

"So, we're breaking up?"

"Yes, we are, Ryouhei."

He smiled brightly. "Then, you can call me Onii-san to the EXTREME."

I snorted in amusement. "I did say I think of you like a brother. But, I will never call you that, unless you stop acting like a child."

**{K~H~R}**

I already felt better ever since I broke up with Ryouhei, and fortunately, we're still in good term. Since then, I felt free. Until, I saw him.

I was walking on the street and I saw Sawada's house in front of me. Not only that, but I saw him came out from his house. I was so surprised that I didn't even notice that I stopped in my track to stare at him.

It had been a while since I saw him. He definitely became taller, taller than me. And he definitely looked like a man. And, I started to wonder does he still the same person that I had a crush on.

"Kurokawa?"

I snapped out of it and realized that he noticed me staring. That was embarrassing.

"Long time no see, Sawada."

He smiled at me. "Yes, that's right."

That smile is different than the one I remember. But, what did I expect? It had been a long time. He might not even remember it.

"Are you visiting anyone?"

"Yes, my mother."

"Oh, I guess welcome home."

I left in disappointment. Sawada had change. I realized that I only had a crush on the younger Sawada, not this Sawada. Well, at least I am really free now.

**{K~H~R}**

The next day, I found Sawada in front of my house.

"Sawada?" I said in surprised.

"Um, hello Kurokawa." He said nervously. "Can we talk?"

My chest tightened at seeing his nervousness. It reminded me of his younger self.

"All right."

I invited him in and we sat on my living room.

"What is it, Sawada?"

"My relationship with Kyouko is not going well." He said sadly.

I was confused. Why would he tell me this?

"What's wrong?"

"She is avoiding me. And we often got in an argument."

"Do you know why?"

"I think she is getting uncomfortable with the mafia business."

I frowned at that.

"Have you talked to Ryouhei about this?"

"Not yet. But, I don't want to break up with Kyouko."

I sighed and looked at him in pity.

"I am sorry, Sawada. I don't know how to help you."

He smiled sadly. "It's fine. I don't really expect you to. I just want to talk."

I really felt bad that I couldn't do anything to help him.

"By the way, how are you and Onii-san?"

I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"Didn't he tell you? We already broke up."

"What! When did that happen?" He gaped in surprised.

"Around few months ago."

"I don't know about this." He said in disbelief. "Why did you two break up?"

"It was me who break up with him. I just realize that I think of him more like a brother than a fiancé."

He looked at me in disbelief. "And, how did Onii-san take it?"

"He took it well. We're still in good term."

"Oh." He said. "So, how have you been?"

We talked about each other and caught up on lost time. Yes, Sawada did change, but somehow I still saw a glimpse of his younger self. I can't really say if that a good thing or not.

**{K~H~R}**

Around a month later, I walked across Namimori Middle School. I stopped in my track to stare at the building. And I was reminded of my life in middle school, and of my crush on Sawada.

I smiled at the memories.

"I wonder what will happen if I admit my feeling for him that time?"

I sighed in disappointment at my thought. There was no use thinking about what-could-have-been.

Then, I remembered Sawada's relationship with Kyouko. And, I decided to do something about it.

"How are you, Kyouko?"

I was in Kyouko's house. And I noticed she looked more tired than usual.

"Hana-chan." She said distractedly.

"What's wrong, Kyouko?"

She frowned and looked down. "I don't think I can do it anymore, Hana-chan."

"What are you talking about, Kyouko?" I asked worriedly.

"It's Tsu-kun. I don't think I can be with him anymore."

I frowned in disappointment. But, I couldn't really blame Kyouko. She is a sweet and kind girl. It's not surprised if she couldn't handle the mafia.

"But, Kyouko. What's about Sawada? Don't you love him?" I told her while remembering the distress face of Sawada when he told me he didn't want to break up with Kyouko.

She looked distraught. "I don't think I love him anymore, Hana-chan."

"But..."

I was really disappointed in Kyouko. How could you just stop loving someone? I don't really think so, unless you never really love them in the first place.

"What are you going to tell him?" I asked sadly. "He loves you, doesn't he?"

Tears fell from her eyes and she looked at me helplessly.

"I don't know. What should I do, Hana-chan?"

I hugged her and she cried on my shoulders, while I mourned the inevitable downfall of this relationship.

**{K~H~R}**

I found myself in front of Namimori Middle School again few days later. I looked at it sadly. And I was reminded of Sawada numerous comical and failure attempts at trying to get Kyouko's attention.

I really thought after all of his attempts, he really deserved Kyouko. Then, why did this happen?

I couldn't help but thought how unfair it was. That boy already suffered so much. He spent his childhood as a failure and he endured it, and he endured a life in a mafia despite how much he didn't want it. Are the mafia going to rob him the chance for happiness too?

A lone tear fell from my eye.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I brushed away my tears and looked at the source of the sound. I was surprised to find Sawada. He stopped near me and looked at the middle school. He didn't seem to notice me.

I just stared at him and noticed how dishevelled he looked. Also, his eyes were red like he had been crying.

"Sawada." I said softly in fear of disturbing him.

He quickly turned his head at me. He looked at me in surprised.

"Kurokawa, um... I didn't notice you." He said softly.

"Are you all right?" I asked worriedly.

"I visited Kyouko."

My heartbeat increased. I was scared that my prediction will come true.

"We broke up."

My eyes widened.

"I was thinking to bring her on a vacation. I thought that I could repair our relationship." He looked down. "But, when I saw her looking so tired and distraught at me, I couldn't help but think that this wasn't the same girl I fell in love with. In the end, I told her I want to break up with her. And she just said okay."

I felt really bad, even if it wasn't my fault.

"So, where do you plan to take Kyouko?" I asked just to take his mind off it.

He looked at me in confusion. "Well, it's not that far. I planned to take her to Osaka."

I snorted playfully. "Really, Sawada. You're a mafia boss and you can only afford a vacation to Osaka, or are you just that cheap."

He looked shock then he smiled a little. "I just thought maybe Kyouko wouldn't want to go too far away."

"That's no excuse. Besides, Kyouko likes going on a trip. Just admit it that you're just a cheapskate." I said with a smirk.

That when he laughed. I felt proud for making him laugh.

After he finished laughing he offered a ticket to me. I looked at him questioningly.

"Do you want to go with me? To Osaka?" He asked nervously.

I raised my eyebrows at this turn of event. "Sure, Mr. Cheapskate." And I took the ticket.

He grinned at my new nickname for him.

"Thank you, Kurokawa." He smiled in gratitude.

My heartbeat increased at seeing that smile. That was the same smile just like the one I saw years ago.

"I... I... I didn't really do anything." I cursed myself inwardly for stuttering.

"No, you certainly did something. So, thank you, Kurokawa."

"You're welcome." I said without looking at him because I was embarrassed.

**{K~H~R}**

We stayed in Osaka for a week, and we had fun. And he didn't look that sad anymore with the break up.

Today will be our last night in Osaka. We were in a park while watching at the fireworks in the night sky.

"Kurokawa, did you ever have a crush?"

I turned to look at him in surprised. "Why do you want to know?"

He looked embarrassed. "Well, I was just curious. You just didn't seem like that type of girl."

I snorted. "'I am not interested in getting a date and boyfriend' type of girl. That what you mean, right?"

"Yes, I remember in our elementary and middle school that you study so much."

I was surprised that he remembers about that. And I felt embarrassed, since I studied to distract myself from him.

"Did you ever have a crush on anyone else besides Kyouko?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I don't think so. I really only have my eyes on Kyouko that time." He had a solemn look.

I cursed myself inwardly for bringing that up.

"Really? That's such a pity." I said to distract him from Kyouko.

"Why do you think so?" He looked at me in confusion.

"It's such a pity that you didn't notice anyone else besides Kyouko." I looked up to see the fireworks.

It was really a pity that he didn't notice me.

**{K~H~R}**

It had been a week since that trip to Osaka. That day I decided to visit Kyouko, because I just realized I haven't seen her since the break up. And I was worried about her.

I knocked on the door to the Sasagawa's house. The door was opened and I saw Kyouko smiling at me like she used to. I was happy that she looked better than the last time I saw her, but I also confused with the sudden change.

"What! You have a new boyfriend!"

I looked at her in disbelief. After all it has only been 2 weeks since she broke up with Sawada. How could she just move on that easily?

I looked at Kyouko's happy face. And I sighed in resignation. I couldn't really fault her.

Kyouko then began to tell me about her new boyfriend, but I didn't really pay attention to her. I couldn't help but think how Sawada will take this news?

**{K~H~R}**

I looked at myself in the mirror in my room. I finally noticed that my hair has become longer, since I forgot to cut it ever since I broke up with Ryouhei. I looked at my hair and I remember that my hair were just that long when I was in middle school.

I picked up a scissor and began to cut my hair. I don't really like long hair after all.

Long hair reminded me of myself who was in denial of my feeling for Sawada. Also, long hair reminded me of Kyouko who broke Sawada's heart. So yeah, I don't really like long hair.

**{K~H~R}**

It had been a year and I never heard from Sawada since then, not that I was really expecting anything. In a way, my life seem like it was back to normal, just like before I saw Sawada in front of his house. I thought I will finally be in peace, but then she came.

My best friend and sister in all but blood, Sasagawa Kyouko, came to my house and gave me an invitation with a wide smile. I never saw her that happy. And when I saw the invitation, my heart almost stopped.

"So, you're getting married." I said sadly.

She nodded eagerly. "Yes. He just proposed to me a week ago."

"Don't you think this is too sudden?" I told her in hope she would change her mind.

"Oh, I don't really think so."

"Are you sure about this, Kyouko?" I said pleadingly.

"I am very sure, Hana-chan. I love him."

I frowned at that. How could you be sure that you love him? It has only been a year. You know Sawada for 10 years, yet you could stop loving him. So, how could you be sure that you won't stop loving this man too?

"Congratulation, Kyouko."

In the end, that's all I could say to her. I really wanted to say my thought aloud, but I just can't. I don't want to upset Kyouko.

**{K~H~R}**

I looked at Namimori Middle School and sighed in resignation. Why did I come here again? I was about to leave when I thought I saw someone on the roof of the school.

I narrowed my eyes and I saw it. There was really someone on the roof. But, I am not sure who it is. So, I decided to enter the school. I climbed the fence and jumped to the other side. I looked around to make sure none of the disciplinary members were around.

I walked closer to the building and stood in front of it. I narrowed my eyes at the person and my eyes widened in surprised, because I recognized the person.

"Sawada, What are you doing up there!" I demanded.

I saw he turned to look down at me.

"Oh, Kurokawa, what are you doing here?" He said in confusion.

"I should be the one who ask that! What are doing up there, Sawada!" I demanded with more vigour.

He sighed. "Kyouko sent an invitation to me."

My body freeze at hearing that.

"Ah, that's right. You must get the same invitation too. Well, of course you are, you are her best friend after all." He said bitterly.

I looked at him sadly. "Sawada."

"I thought Kyouko just need a break for a while. I thought I could get her back someday. But, now..." He trailed off. "I don't even know she already got a new boyfriend."

He laughed hollowly. "I am really pathetic. I can't even get a girl I had been crushing on for all my life."

"What are you doing up there, Sawada?" I asked more softly than before.

"I think you know." He said bitterly.

I clenched my fists. "Don't tell me you want to jump?" I said softly afraid that it was true.

"What's the point of living anymore? I already lost everything I cherish."

I looked up at him in horror. "Don't be stupid!" I shouted at him.

He looked at me in surprised.

"What's about your friends? What do you think they will think when they find out about your death?"

"It doesn't matter. They will get over it." He said solemnly.

My heartbeat increased because of my anxiety. I am really afraid that he will really jump.

"Sawada." I called him softly. "Don't you remember that it was you who stopped Yamamoto from jumping from this roof? Wouldn't it be ironic that now it's you on this roof?"

He looked at me sadly. "I guess Takeshi was lucky, unlike me, because at least someone tried to stop him."

I screamed in frustration at him. "What do you think I am doing right now? I am trying to stop you too, aren't I?"

I never noticed the tears that fell from my eyes.

He smiled in gratitude. "Thank you for trying, Kurokawa."

My heart stopped at seeing that smile. But, it really broke my heart, because it might be the last time I saw that smile. So, I decided to gather my courage to tell him.

"Do you remember, a year ago in Osaka, you asked me if I ever have a crush." I said sadly.

I looked up to see his confuse and curious face. "I did have a crush."

He looked a bit surprised.

"But, I decided to be in denial and ignore my feeling for him."

He frowned at me. "Why did you decide to be like that?"

I smiled bitterly. "Well, I couldn't help myself. I thought my feeling really made no sense."

He chuckled. "I guess you're that type of girl, who likes to think logically."

I chuckled. "That's right."

"If you don't mind me asking, who was it?" He grinned amusedly.

I smiled nervously at him. Should I really tell him?

"Will you stop this if I tell you?" I asked in hopeful voice.

He frowned at that. "Kurokawa."

I begged at him with my eyes. After a while he sighed in resignation.

"Okay."

He jumped from the roof. I gasped in horror, but then Orange flame came out from his body and slowed down his fall. Then, he safely landed in front of me. I could only gaped in disbelief.

"Okay, I am here. Who was it that you had a crush on?" He grinned at me.

After I snapped out of my surprised, I gritted my teeth in anger and screamed at him.

"Damn it Sawada! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!"

He had the decency to laugh at me. "My bad, my bad, I am sorry."

"Hmmp." I turned away from him and began to walk to the gate of the school.

"Hey, Kurokawa, you promised to tell me."

"I change my mind." And I kept walking.

"That's not fair."

I snorted. "Well, who was it that decided to give me a scare."

I heard he sighed. "I said I am sorry."

I arrived in front of the fence. Then I climbed and jumped over it again. I looked back to see Sawada was still standing on the other side.

"I don't know you could do that" He looked impressed.

I smirked. "How do you think I could handle Ryouhei's extremeness, if I can't at least do that?"

"I guess that makes sense."

He walked to the fence and jumped over it. He landed in front of me.

"That was impressive." I said evenly.

"Are you going to tell me or not, Kurokawa?" He frowned in disappointment at me.

I folded my hands below my chests. "It's not really that important you know."

"But, I am curious." He said almost whined.

I sighed in exasperation. "Well, he was the most useless boy I know, and he wouldn't have notice me, because he was busy romancing my best friend."

I turned to go home, but not before seeing his shocked and surprised face, seeing that expression almost worth admitting my feeling, key word 'Almost'.

**{K~H~R}**

The next morning I saw Sawada in front of my house, he smiled at me nervously. I looked at him in annoyance, although inwardly I was embarrassed because of what happened yesterday.

So, it was really no surprised that I slammed my door to his face.

"Kurokawa, can we talk?" He begged.

"If it was about what I told you yesterday? Then forget it, I don't want to talk about it." I said coldly.

"Um... Thank you, Kurokawa."

I was confused with that. "For what?"

"What you told me yesterday, made me realized, that you often help me, more often than Kyouko. And I never thank you for that." He chuckled nervously.

"It was only out of pity. Don't think too much about it."

"But, you still help me. I was grateful to you, Kurokawa." He said solemnly. "I am sorry that I never try to become your friend."

I snorted. "I don't really need it."

"Ah, you're right. You have always been so smart and independent. You don't need me. That is the difference between you and Kyouko." He told me. "I have always admired you for that."

He left after that and I never opened the door. I could only contemplate what his purpose for coming here.

**{K~H~R}**

Few months later, I am on a wedding. My best friend, Kyouko's wedding. I was in a simple black dress.

I spotted Sawada among the crowd. I never thought he would come. And he looked resigned and in pain. He looked up and our eyes met. He smiled a little at me. I frowned at that.

Everyone was having fun at the reception. I was sitting alone on a table, while looking at Kyouko who was dancing with her newlywed husband. I felt jealous and bitter at seeing her happiness.

"Would you like to dance?" I looked up from the hand that was in front of me.

"No." I answered shortly.

He sighed and sat across from me. I frowned at him.

"Leave me alone, Sawada."

"Kurokawa, will you please give me a chance?"

I snorted. "A chance to use me as a replacement for Kyouko?"

"No!" He said in alarmed.

"Don't deny it. I can see that you still love Kyouko."

He looked at me pleadingly and he sighed tiredly.

"I am sorry, if it might seem like I want to use you to replace Kyouko." He looked at Kyouko sadly. "It's true that I still love her. But, she already moved on. I want to move on too."

He looked at me desperately. "But, it's not as easy as I thought. So please, help me. I want to be happy too, without Kyouko."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but sighed at seeing his despair.

"Don't misunderstand me, Sawada. I don't have a crush on you."

He looked confused. "But, you said..."

"I saw your younger self a year ago."

His eyes widened in surprised.

"Just from seeing him made my heartbeat faster and my chest tightened."

I looked at his surprised face. "I thought I already got over my crush on him, but obviously, I was wrong. It's also made me realize that I didn't love Ryouhei, so I broke up with him."

I sighed. "Then, when I saw you came out from your house, I realized that my crush was only for your younger self. Not you, Sawada. My crush disappeared the same time the younger Sawada went back to the past."

I saw him looked down. "Do you understand now? I don't have a crush on you."

I stood up and left him on that table. But, I felt my heart twisted for some reason.

**{K~H~R}**

A month later, I found Sawada in front of my house again. I raised my eyebrow in confusion at him.

"Kurokawa, will you give a chance?"

I furrowed my eyebrow. "I thought I told you that I don't have a crush on you."

"It doesn't matter."

"NO!"

And I slammed the door to his face again.

**{K~H~R}**

That evening I stood in front of Namimori Middle School. I closed my eyes and my memories bought me back to those times in middle school.

I saw Kyouko with Sawada and his friends. Then I saw myself studying alone. And I saw Sawada looking at me with that grateful smile, but I will always turn away from him.

I opened my eyes and frowned.

"I haven't change at all. I still turn myself away from him."

I left that place and went to a house that I never thought will visit before.

When I arrived in front of the house, I rang the doorbell.

"Oh, hello?"

"Good evening, Sawada-san. Are your son home?"

"Ah, Tsu-kun is just about to leave." She shouted up. "Tsu-kun, there is someone here for you."

"Kurokawa?" He said when he saw me.

His mother then left the two of us in front of the house.

"Why are you here?" He said without looking at me.

"I am sorry."

He looked at me in surprised.

"I haven't been fair to you."

His eyes widened at that.

I looked away from him. "I guess I am still in denial."

I was in silence after that. I felt ashamed to admit that. Sawada didn't say anything either. I turned to looked at him and saw him looking at me intently.

"I will give you a chance if you still want it."

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. I turned away and was about to leave, since I felt so embarrassed.

"Thank you, Hana."

I looked at him in surprised and my heartbeat increased at seeing that smile again. My eyes widened at seeing his happy face and somehow my face felt hot.

I felt like running away, but I thought I need to give him a response.

"You're welcome, Tsunayoshi."

Then, I looked away from him and left frantically.

**{K~H~R}**

It has only been a month, since I began dating Tsunayoshi. We are only starting, so nothing really serious happen to us yet.

"Are you really serious with Sawada?"

I looked at Ryouhei, who came to visit me. He looked at me seriously and I noticed he didn't say 'Extreme'.

"We are just starting, Ryouhei."

"Hana, I really felt bad when Sawada and Kyouko broke up. I really hope you don't do the same to him."

I frowned at that. "Do you think I will do the same?"

"No." Ryouhei looked down. "But, I also thought Kyouko wouldn't do something like that."

I sighed. "I can't promise anything, Ryouhei."

**{K~H~R}**

"Hana-chan, is it true that you're dating Sawada-kun?"

Kyouko frowned at me.

I raised my eyebrows. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Kyouko looked trouble. "It just doesn't seem right."

I looked at her confusedly. "What are you talking about, Kyouko?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Hana-chan."

"Why would I get hurt?"

"Sawada-kun is dangerous."

I gaped at Kyouko and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Is that why you broke up with him?"

Kyouko looked at me pleadingly. "Sawada-kun is really dangerous. He's not the same person I know."

"Don't worry, Kyouko. I will take care of myself."

Kyouko smiled at me in relief. And I smiled a little in return. But inwardly, I was disgusted at Kyouko for thinking like that.

I know that Tsunayoshi is dangerous. He's a mafia boss after all. But, he would never hurt someone intentionally. How could Kyouko thought like that?

**{K~H~R}**

I was just going back from buying groceries, when I saw Tsunayoshi and Kyouko in front of my house. He was looking at her pleadingly, while Kyouko seemed to be glaring at him.

"Stay away from Hana-chan."

"But, Kyouko."

"What are planning to do to Hana-chan?"

"Nothing." He looked at her miserably.

"Just stay away from Hana-chan. I don't want you to hurt her."

He looked at her in shock. "I will never hurt Hana."

"You are a dangerous man, Sawada-kun."

"But, Kyouko."

"I don't want Hana-chan to die, just like those men you killed." She screamed at him

I grasped and dropped my groceries in surprised. Tsunayoshi turned and spotted me. He looked at me in surprised.

Kyouko turned to see me. "Hana-chan!"

"Kyouko, what are you talking about just now?"

Kyouko glared at Tsunayoshi who looked down in shame.

"He killed them all in front of me. He's dangerous Hana-chan. You have to stay away from him." She looked at me worriedly.

I picked up the groceries that I dropped. Then, I walked ahead to my house without looking at the both of them. When I arrived in front of my door, I turned back to look at them. Tsunayoshi was still looking down, while Kyouko was looking at me pleadingly.

"I just want to be alone for now."

I opened and closed the door.

**{K~H~R}**

The next day, I was standing in front of Sawada's house.

"Hana-chan, are you looking for Tsu-kun?"

"Yes."

His mother invited me inside and ushered me to the living room. I sat on a chair and wait for him. Few minutes later, I spotted him staring at me. I looked at him in confusion.

"Why are standing in there like an idiot?"

That seemed to snap him out from it.

"Why are you here?" He blurted out.

"Why not? Can't I see my boyfriend?" I said playfully.

He looked away from me. "I thought after yesterday, you wouldn't want to see me."

I snorted. "I am not delusional you know."

He looked confused at me.

"Sit, Mr. Sawada. I don't want to hurt my neck looking up at you like this."

He just stared at me, but complied with my request and sat in a chair across from me.

"I told you before that I don't have a crush on you, right."

He nodded.

"Why do you think so?"

He looked confused. "You only have a crush on my younger self, that what you said."

I sighed exasperatedly. "Why do you think I only have a crush on your younger self?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know either." I told him and he looked more confused at me.

"Your younger self is a failure, who fails at everything. It made no sense that I grow to have a crush on him." I chuckled. "There is a saying that 'Love is Blind', but I really not convince. So, I refused to admit it."

I turned to look at him. "Then, there are you, anyone else would never think that you used to be a failure. When I saw you I could see you've change, you've become a man and a mafia boss. I know that the mafia are dangerous and you're a dangerous man. I wouldn't delude myself in thinking that you've never kill anyone as a mafia boss."

He looked at me in surprised. "So, no, Tsunayoshi, I am not delusional. I know what I am getting involved with, the day I decided to give you a chance."

I looked down in embarrassment, that admission took a lot of my courage, but I didn't regret it. Tsunayoshi needed to hear that.

Then I heard he chuckled. "I really should think better of you. You're right, you're not delusional. A woman who value logic will never delude herself."

I looked up at him and he smiled that smile again. Then, for the first time, I finally showed him my own smile of gratitude.

**{K~H~R}**

I had been going steady with Tsunayoshi for few months. And I have been thinking about something.

Now that I finally admit that crush I had on the younger Tsunayoshi. I thought it finally time to figure out why and think about it logically.

Is there even logic behind love?

"Hana, you seem distracted."

I was with Tsunayoshi on a dinner to celebrate my birthday.

"I have been thinking about something lately."

He looked at me curiously. "About what?"

"Well, you know right that I am a woman who value logic."

He grinned amusedly. "I did say that, didn't I?"

I rolled my eyes at that. "Anyway, I have been thinking, why did I even have a crush on you in the first place?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Is that really important?"

"Of course it is, before I was too busy being in denial to think logically about this. So, yeah, I need to figure it out. It has been eating me."

He looked at me in amusement. "Does love even have logic? You know right, Love is Blind."

I glared at him. "And I am not convinced. I will figure this out, there must be something."

"Just admit it that you fallen to my boyish charm." He grinned in amusement.

"What charm?" I retorted.

He laughed at that.

**{K~H~R}**

I sighed in annoyance. Tsunayoshi grinned amusedly at seeing my annoyance.

"Why am I here again?" I asked in annoyance.

"Because I asked you too." He chuckled.

I glared at him. "Why did you ask me to come to our middle school reunion? I never bother to come before."

He grinned. "That's why you have to come. You need to have fun once in a while, Hana."

I rolled my eyes. "You just don't want to be the only one who is dateless."

He pouted at that. "But, you're my girlfriend."

I sighed. "What's about you? How much time do you come to this reunion?"

"This is my first time too."

I raised my eyebrows at that.

We're in our class and they're taking attendance. Nothing's eventful happened for a while, until they reached his name.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Here." Tsunayoshi raised his hand.

Our former classmates were looking at him in surprised.

"You're that Dame-Tsuna?" "I can't believe it." "Are you really Dame-Tsuna?" "That's impossible! He never comes to this reunion before."

"Hey, don't insult Juudaime!" "Ha ha ha, yes, that's really Tsuna."

I groaned in annoyance at hearing the ridiculous nickname 'Dame-Tsuna'. And suddenly, my memory brought me to that day.

I remember him get ridiculed in class by our classmates and teachers, and I remember how disappointed I was.

"Hmm, Monkeys, the lot of you."

I didn't even realize that I said that out loud.

"What's that, Kurokawa-san?"

I stood up. "Do you have a problem with my boyfriend?"

The room was in stunned silence after that. Then, I decided just to leave that room. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Wait, Hana." I heard Tsunayoshi said.

We left the school together and we walked in silence.

"Are you all right, Hana?" He said uncertainly. "You seem angry."

I stopped in my track and I looked at him intently. He became nervous with my attention.

"I reminded of the day when that ridiculous nickname of yours was born." I told him evenly.

He looked at me in confusion. "What nickname?"

I frowned. "Dame-Tsuna."

His eyes widened. "Oh."

"Remembering that left me in a bad mood."

"Why?"

"I had always felt disappointed at your failures." He looked down at that. "But, also at our classmates and teachers. Because they ridiculed you for their own amusement and never bother to help you."

He looked up in surprised. "Um... I..."

"I am glad you convince me to come to that reunion."

"I thought you don't like it."

"I don't, but while remembering that day, I also figure out why I had a crush on you."

"You figured it out?" He said in disbelief.

I felt satisfied with myself and grinned at him. "I told you that I will figure it out, didn't I."

I felt so happy that I finally figured out something that I had been asking for years. But, now that I figured it out, I felt like hitting myself for not seeing it sooner.

There is logic behind love after all. And it really makes perfect sense, why I had a crush on Sawada Tsunayoshi.

I laughed at myself and I could felt Tsunayoshi was staring at me in confusion.

"So, why is it that you had a crush on me?" He asked pleadingly.

I smiled and looked at him adoringly. "It's Logic and Common Sense, Tsunayoshi."

He looked at me in confusion. Then, I continued to walk ahead while laughing at myself for my accomplishment.

"Hana, please, tell me." He whined.

"Figure it out yourself, Tsunayoshi."

**{K~H~R}**

It had been a year since I was dating Tsunayoshi. After I figured out the mystery behind my crush on him, I decided to finally take our relationship seriously. So, I introduced him to my parents and I was introduced to his mother after I asked him to introduce me to his parents.

Everything was going well so far. And I thought that maybe it's time to finally meet his family from the mafia.

"Tsunayoshi." He turned to look at me curiously. "Do you think I can meet your family in the mafia?"

He gaped at that. "Wha... Why?"

"I just thought I should know if I want to take our relationship seriously."

He closed his mouth at that and began to look uncertain.

"If you don't think I am ready yet. Then, it's fine."

He looked embarrassed. "It's not that. It's just that my Famiglia are not exactly... normal."

I rolled my eyes. "I can deduce that just from seeing Gokudera."

He chuckled.

"Are they as bad as Ryouhei?"

He laughed at that. "That's right, if you can handle Ryouhei. I think you can handle the Famiglia."

"So, how should we do this?"

He grinned at me. "Do you feel like going to Italy?"

My eyes widened at that.

**{K~H~R}**

I went with Tsunayoshi to Italy few days later. I was excited and nervous to meet his family. And I was scared that I will mess it up. Just like me, Tsunayoshi also looked nervous.

His family are just like I predicted. They are loud and destructive. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Tsunayoshi, who was trying to stop a fight between Hibari and Rokudou.

His other guardians are not helping either. More like they added to the destruction.

I sighed in disappointment.

After the commotion that was stopped by freezing his guardians, Tsunayoshi looked at me sheepishly.

"Is this happen in daily basis?"

He looked down miserably. "Unfortunately, yes."

I chuckled while remembering that in middle school he often got in trouble because of his friends.

"You know, I might grow a crush on you."

"We've dating for a year, and you're just starting crushing on me now?" He said in mock indignation.

I smiled at him. "I just realized that you're not that much different with younger self."

He groaned. "Are you telling me that I am still a failure?"

I grinned at that. "Maybe, but that's not what I am talking about. Have you figured out why I had a crush on you?"

He pouted. "Not yet."

She laughed and looked at him adoringly. "Tsunayoshi, I had a crush on you, because out of all the boys I know, you're the one with the most common sense."

He gaped at that and to my confusion he cried. He fell to his knees.

"I can't believe it. Someone finally understands my suffering."

He looked at me pleading. "Hana, will you please marry me?"

"What!"

I was speechless after that. Seriously, what with men and sudden proposal? Is he taking lesson from Ryouhei.

* * *

><p>You know, actually I only wrote this story for curiosity's sake, because I never found a fan fiction with this pairing before. At first, I planned to make this a crack pairing, but I failed miserably and the story turned out like this. I apologize to those who are a fan of Tsuna X Kyouko and Ryouhei X Hana, if you take offence with this story, because I mean no offence.<p>

I hope you enjoy this story. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Marmora F. An Nora<strong>


End file.
